


Don't Mess With My Car, Gabriel Winchester

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Created by myself and Cat2000. Not edited with a beta reader so all mistakes are our's.While at their new home, Gabriel gets unbelievably horny being eight months pregnant. Tricks are played, a spanking and kinky sex ensues
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Don't Mess With My Car, Gabriel Winchester

Gabriel Winchester was bored and moody, considering his husband was out chopping firewood. Sam was busy chopping wood to keep the house warm, with his shirt off. Gabriel moaned, seeing the sweat-slickened back and chest with his muscles rippling with each swing of the axe. The blond rubbed his big belly and found himself rather needy at that moment; but Sam told him not at that second - so now he was in the kitchen. That was where he got the idea of using whipped cream for his revenge, sneaking down towards Sam's car, grinning wickedly, spraying the car's interior and exterior with whipped cream. The blond couldn't help but giggle while he enjoyed his revenge.

As soon as he’d finished chopping the firewood, Sam went looking for Gabriel, now feeling that he wanted the angel. Unfortunately, his steps took him to his car; and when he saw what his mate had done, he pretty much stormed into the kitchen looking for Gabriel.

Gabriel was inside the kitchen, having gotten hungry after his newest game on Sam; eating some strawberry yogurt when Sam stormed in. "Ahh, hi, honey. You done chopping wood already?"

Sam stepped over to the angel, arms folded across his chest. "What did you do to my car?" he demanded in sharp, clipped tones.

Gabriel put the final bit of yogurt in his mouth, and looked at Sam innocently. "What? What about your car now?"

"Don't put on the innocent act, Gabriel. I know what you did."

Gabriel saw that look and sighed, putting his now empty dishes into the sink. He then turned back to face his angry husband. "It's not like it won't come out or off."

"Not the point. I know you did it because you were mad at me." Sam stepped closer to Gabriel. "It's not like I was ignoring you."

Gabriel just pouted with his arms crossed. "You said no when I wanted sex, and then you teased me with no shirt on. Dammit, Sam, I am horny beyond belief and my husband is shirtless; covered in sweat and muscles. How do you think I felt, wanting it so bad only to have my sex bubble popped? You could have done the wood after, you know."

"I know you, Gabriel," Sam replied. "There wouldn't have been an after - not today, anyway." He stepped closer and took a firm - but not too tight - grip on the angel's arm.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked, but then looked at Sam wide-eyed. "You are going to spank me, aren't you? B..But I'm eight months pregnant."

"I'm not gonna be hurting the baby, Gabriel. But you're still getting punished."

"But I'll make it all clean again, Sammy. I promise; and it is only whipped cream."

"Still wasn't necessary to do. And still shouldn't have touched my car." Sam slid his other hand down Gabriel's back to rest on his bottom.

Gabriel pouted. "But I was horny and you said no. Then you teased me."

"Have you ever tried chopping wood? It's really hot, sweaty work. I wasn't teasing you; I needed to keep cool. That's also why I was drinking lots."

"No, never done wood; but seeing you like that didn't help, Sam. I wanted you badly." Gabriel pouted and put his hands to the waistband of his jogging pants, knowing he was getting a spanking.

"What's gonna be most comfortable for you, Gabriel?"

"I don't know...probably bent over the table? I had better get laid after this for that tease."

"Well, since that was my plan until I saw the state of my car..." Sam grabbed a couple of pillows to support the angel.

Gabriel watched him grab the pillows from the living room while chewing his bottom lip; but once Sam had them ready, his jogging pants fell down. The blond bent over the wooden kitchen table and, with a wave of his hand, fixed Sam's car.

Sam placed his hand gently on Gabriel's back, and started swatting hard with his other hand.

Gabriel let out a loud grunt at that hard swat to his bared backside, knowing this would be painful. "Oph! Oww!"

Sam continued to bring his hand down hard, a little annoyed still.

The blond angel whimpered and yelped when he was getting a sound spanking from his angry husband. "Ouch! Sorry!!"

"You'd better be. I don't want you doing that to the car again." Sam paused, glancing around, and then grabbed the wooden spoon on the side.

"Okay! No more messing with the car! Yeouch! What is that?!"

"Wooden spoon. Seems somewhat appropriate." Sam let the wooden spoon fall hard.

"Ouch! That thing really hurts!"

"Kind of meant to." Sam continued to spank the angel hard.

Gabriel continued to yelp and whimper with his bottom burning, unable to help the noise. The wooden spoon came down in relentless thwacks, the blond now very repentant.

Sam stopped, finally, and pulled Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel just sobbed in Sam's arms with his bottom burning from the spoon having paddled him hard. "I'm S...Sorry..."

"I know. I love you. I forgive you." Sam cuddled Gabriel close, kissing him softly.

"Just wanted sex so bad; and then to see you all like that made it worse."

"You need to be patient. Chopping firewood is kind of necessary."

"Why? I could have done it..." Gabriel pouted, and knew that it would not be for the best, being this far along, to do too much magic.

"That would probably be dangerous for both you and the baby. I want you, Gabriel, so much; but we need to do jobs to make this work as well as lie around and have loads of sex."

"Okay, but don't think I don't get needy."

"I know you get needy." Sam kissed him, hard.

Gabriel returned the kiss with a whimper, unable to help but grind himself the best he could into Sam. "Uhhh...too big to get very close."

"Don't worry. We'll manage." Sam bit his lip gently. "Don't think I didn't notice you using your magic. You're not supposed to be, remember?"

"Oh, um, yeah, about that? I..didn't want you to make me clean it normally."

"Well, normally I would have...but you are pretty far along with the pregnancy."

"Ohhh, my back is starting to hurt a little these days, Sam; but she loves to kick me."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sam kissed him, sliding his hands up under Gabriel's shirt.

"You've noticed? I thought I was hiding it from you pretty well; not wanting to worry you, Sam." Gabriel moaned, returning the kisses with a soft groan, running his hands over Sam's body.

Sam deepened the kiss, letting his fingers drift teasingly over Gabriel's pink, heated bottom. "You're my mate. I notice things about you."

"Mmm...What else have you noticed about me?"

"That you love ice cream, that you need to be close to me...Need I say more?"

"Hmm...Well, that is pretty good so far...Anything you've noticed besides that?"

Sam gave a very slight smirk. "That you got up in the middle of the night to make Cass some ice cream?"

Gabriel gulped and blushed about that. "Ohhh, ahhh, you knew about that? I thought you were sleeping still."

"It kind of woke me up too." Sam let his fingers brush through Gabriel's hair. "I think it's good for you. You didn't care when you were the Trickster...and I think something like this shows you have changed."

"I don't want to go back to that, Sam. I am happier now with you; and Cass really wanted it and so I got him some - but I would do anything for the family."

"I know, Gabriel. And I'm glad you've changed - even if the Trickster was what first brought me to you in the first place."

"H...Have I? I just decided to not hurt people anymore; but not sure if I truly have, Sam. I sometimes use my powers on occasion."

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel as he thought about that. "There's still a bit of the Trickster inside you - but the playful part; not the part that enjoyed causing pain and death."

"I would rather keep my playful side, Sam. It is who I am; and don't think life should be dull."

"I know, and I agree. I like your games, so long as they don't hurt anyone."

"I love our sex games the most, you know."

Sam grinned. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Gabriel giggled a little, despite a sore bottom, and grabbed Sam's butt, massaging it.

Sam kissed and then gently bit Gabriel's neck, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yes, I need you now, Sammy. All that hard work made you so wet and sweaty. It was so hot!"

Sam grinned. "You know, if we have sex here in the kitchen, Cass won't be happy."

"So? They screwed like bunnies in here too, you know, baby. He can whine, but they both know he and Dean have done the nasty in here too."

Sam shrugged. "True." He kissed Gabriel, hard and passionately.

Gabriel smirked, and kissed his husband back. "So hot kinky sex in the kitchen, then?" He then looked at the wooden spoon. "Might be fun in play; but hurts a lot when you get mad.."

"You know how to avoid it, Gabriel. We all need to work to make this place good for us and our children."

"No more messing with the car."

"And I really hope you're not intending to have tantrums any time soon, either. That last one was not fun."

"Which one? The car just now?"

"I'm talking about the one you had two days ago."

"Oh, right, that was a bad one; and definitely got bent over for the paddle on that one."

"If you weren't pregnant, you would have definitely got the belt for that one. Not only did you have that little tantrum, you also used your powers when you knew it was dangerous."

"But I fixed the room after I blew it up."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You still shouldn't have done it in the first place. Remember, Gabriel, you need to be careful about slipping up - especially now."

The blond angel nodded, and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam...I try to keep my moods in check; but it can be a bit hard."

"I know." Sam kissed the angel gently. "I love you, and I'll always help you to keep yourself in check. I can handle you pretty well."

"I know, you know how to keep me in check alright. You did even before we really first had sex, and kept me captive."

"Yeah - though that wasn't pleasant for you at first, I'm sure." Sam lightly kissed Gabriel's neck. "But I didn't let you go then, and I haven't since - and don't ever intend to."

"Mmm, well no, not really; considering you spanked me hard after tying my hands behind my back. The sex was fun, though, and loved that. Never had been screwed like an animal before."

Sam smirked. "Really? I thought you were pretty kinky." He pushed Gabriel back a little. "And thinking the spanking was necessary. You needed to be punished."

"I had been a very bad boy, hadn't I?"

"Yeah, you really had been. Couldn't understand why my mate was someone who'd attacked me and Dean several times, and killed my brother over and over again."

"Well, um, I have been known to be a definite pain in the ass; even when I was Loki. I never mean to really hurt anyone, unless they really tick me off; but after killing Dean once, I found the deaths funny."

"Yeah...not so much for me, though. I was really close to using the belt on you."

"I'm glad you didn't, though; but I guess I wouldn't have blamed you if you had now that I know you as my mate."

"I wanted you as mine more than I wanted to belt you," Sam admitted.

"I am glad you managed to grab me, considering I may have had to bug you both again. I wanted you so badly; but didn't know why I liked messing with you."

"Well, I gave you what you wanted...and what you needed." Sam lightly kissed the angel. "And don't regret it, even when you have your little tantrums."

"Mmm, I don't regret it either, honey. I love you; and damn, you have a sexy body and ass."

Sam smirked. "Not half as much as you do..."

"You love my body and butt, huh, honey?"

"I love everything about you."

"I love everything about you too...One of these days, I want to bend you over and take your virginity."

Sam gave a slight smirk. "I don't know...I'm thinking I like having you bent over for me."

"Oh, I love bending over for you big time, Sam. I love to spread myself open, begging you to stick to me."

"Want to beg now?" Sam slid his hand over Gabriel's naked back.

"Mmm, I like the idea of begging for it; as long as you give it to me."

"Always, Gabriel. You're mine, and I'm never letting you go."

"I am always yours as well, Samuel Winchester. I vowed that the day you took me; cementing it with my loving marks on your bones and heart as your husband."

"I know I have marks...Don't you have marks as well?"

"Yes, I am marked as yours as well, Sam."

Sam slid his hand gently over Gabriel's chest, where his heart was. "Here?"

"Yes, here; I am bound to you as you are to me. We are married in the eyes of Heaven."

Sam kissed the angel gently. "I love you."

Gabriel returned the kiss and smiled. "Love you too."

"Now...weren't you gonna beg me to take you?"

"Oh, most definitely going to beg you to take me." Gabriel grinned and grabbed some vegetable oil, not sure that this should be used or if it was intended for this purpose; putting some into a bowl. He then recapped it, dipping a finger into the small white bowl, lying on his back on the counter. His slickened fingers were soon playing with the wooden spoon handle, positioning it at his pink, hungry hole; gently pushing in with a loud moan. Gabriel knew that he was teasing Sam, with his blue eyes begging for it. "Uhhh...Sam, please...not big enough for me."

Sam moved closer to Gabriel, pulling the spoon away and replacing it with his fingers, trailing soft kisses down over the angel's chest. "Beg me for it, Gabriel."

"Please...I need you..Please, Sam! I've wanted you to bend me over all afternoon with that big, wet body and pole."

Sam smirked, and kissed Gabriel deeply as he pushed inside his mate's body.

"Uhhhh...Yes, Sam!" Gabriel moaned loudly, feeling the large flesh push into his slicked up hole, knowing that his husband loved it when they had kinky sex as much as he did.

"Who do you belong to?" Sam asked, making hard, fast strokes.

"Uhhh, yes...uhhh...yes, give it to me...I'm yours, Sam!"

"Better not forget it...ever." Sam sped up his strokes.

"N..Never will forget it...ohhh, baby, you are so big."

"I know." Sam grinned, and kissed him hard and passionately.

"You...Uhhh...Have no...Lack of confidence...Nughhh, right there!" Gabriel moaned and bucked gently while he was being taken, the counter rocking dangerously; making him hope it would hold him up. "Oohhh, sturdy...wood...Just like yours."

Sam continued his strokes, driving his mate to the edge, and smirked. "I know what you like," he whispered, biting gently at Gabriel's skin.

"Well you should by now, baby..Ooohh...Yes, right there, baby." Gabriel moaned loudly, not caring if their brothers could hear them having sex. "Yes; so close, baby! I am going to come, Sam!"

"Come for me, Gabriel. Don't hold back." Sam kissed the angel's neck, feeling his own release close.

"Aghhh! Saaaaaaammmm!" Gabriel screamed as he suddenly came, spurting his white fluid from his erection onto the counter; with some dribbling onto the kitchen floor. "Ohhhhh...Opps...My bad."

Sam laughed, and kissed him softly as he felt his own release. "I'll clean it up."

"Are you planning to spank me for being a messy little boy?"

Sam grinned. "Think I should?"

Gabriel smirked and licked his lips. "I know you want to play with my ass, you always do. If we weren't forced to sleep at night, you'd do this twenty-four seven."

"True. I would." Sam kissed Gabriel deeply. "But if I'm gonna spank you again, perhaps we'd better move to the sitting room, hm? More comfortable."

"Mmm, I like that idea; and you know I love it when you spank me. I still need to teach Cass how to talk dirty properly."

"I don't think Dean really cares...he probably already thinks you're corrupting Cass." Sam grinned.

"All the better to corrupt little Castiel. Well, he is my older brother - well, one of them - but he needs to loosen up a bit." Gabriel giggled, and went to the sitting room with his husband.

"Well, if anyone asks, I didn't have anything to do with it." Sam sat down on the couch, pulling Gabriel gently over to stand in front of him. "What's going to be more comfortable for you?"

"Mmm, maybe bent over the couch so you can get a good view of my entire butt."

"Go on then." Sam kissed the angel, and then piled up two pillows so that Gabriel had some support.

Gabriel bent over the couch so that Sam could see all of his naked bottom, knowing that his husband loved seeing him bent over for it.

Sam let his hand run gently over Gabriel's bottom, before bringing it down in a swat.

Gabriel grunted and moaned when Sam brought his hand down hard onto his naked backside.

Sam lightly touched Gabriel's back. "Let your wings out," he suggested, letting his hand fall again.

The blond angel let his black, feathered wings out, knowing Sam loved it when his mate could spank him with his wings out.

Sam let his hand fall again, his other hand stroking the wings.

"Ohhh, yes, Sam! That feels so good, honey...please more?"

Sam teased lightly with his nails, and then leaned in close to Gabriel's ear. "Think you need more than just my hand?"

"Mmm...How about some more sex?"

"I don't know...Are you good now?"

"Mmm. Like being a good little boy?"

Sam gave a gentle swat to Gabriel's bottom. "I'd like to use the birch rod on your gorgeous butt."

"The birch rod? Hmm...I might allow you to use it on my gorgeous butt, if you like."

"I like." Sam kissed one of Gabriel's wings.

"Mmm...I want you to stripe my butt, baby. You know I can't deny you, Sam." Gabriel shivered when he felt the gentle kiss to his sensitive wings.

Sam let his fingers trail gently over Gabriel's bottom before he straightened to go over and get the birch rod.

The pregnant blond panted and whimpered, wanting his husband to play; knowing how kinky they both were. "You are just as kinky as I am, you know, Sam. Shit, we were definitely meant for each other."

"Isn't that the point with mates?" Sam stepped over to Gabriel again, letting his fingers run over his mate's wings before he let the birch rod land.

"Ohhh!...Uhhh!...Yes, baby...That stings.."

"Too much?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Oh Hell no, gorgeous baby. I love it, and so want it."

"Good." Sam brought the birch rod down again, letting his lips trail over Gabriel's wings.

"Nuhhh, geez, Sam baby...You keep that up, and I'll mess the couch."

"Missing the part where that's a problem."

"Mmm, oh; but then you need to clean it up, Gorgeous."

"I know." Sam let the birch rod fall again, then lightly traced the pink marks on Gabriel's bottom with his nails.

Gabriel quivered when he felt the nails gently running over the thin, pink marks on his bared backside, suddenly spurting his white, warm seed all over the front of the couch. "Aghhh, Sammy!!"

Sam smirked, and gently kissed Gabriel's shoulder. "Mine."

"Yes, yours, Sam...Always...Ohhh, that feels good." The angel panted, feeling the hands running over his naked, sweaty body.

Sam continued his actions, smirking a little. "You good now, do you think?"

Gabriel snickered, and wiggled his bottom a little. "Why? You want a piece of this?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'm thinking...yeah."

"How bad do you want it?" the blond purred seductively.

"How bad do you think?" Sam whispered, pushing a finger against his mate's hole.

Gabriel licked his lips and moaned, feeling the warm finger pushing at the wet opening of his backside, groaning in pleasure when Sam pushed the digit inside. "Uhhh...Yes, baby...You want it badly, don't you?"

"I want you badly," Sam whispered, gently kissing his mate's wings.

"Yes, please take me, Sam...Please, baby, I'll be a good boy."

Sam shook his head. "I want you calling me Master."

"Oohhh, okay, Masterrrrrrrr," Gabriel purred, licking his lips seductively.

Sam finally pushed into Gabriel, playing a little with his wings.

"Uhhhh! Yes, fuck me, Sam!" the angel cried out, feeling the hard flesh pushing up inside his body; loving every second of their matings.

Sam made hard, fast strokes, feeling his release close. "Love you, Gabriel."

"Love you too, Sam. Uhhh...You really are a big boy; but love it."

"You'd better. We belong to each other."

"Oh yeah, really love it; and nuhhh, yes, right there!"

Sam kissed Gabriel's shoulder, wings, and back, knowing he was about to feel his release.

Gabriel tightened his inner walls, knowing that he wanted to drive Sam to the edge and back. "Mmm...You like it when I do this too?"

"You know I do," Sam said with a soft growl.

Gabriel laughed, and tightened himself again, his body shivering at the growls. "Ohh...Yes, honey."

Sam gasped as he felt his release, almost exploding inside his mate.

"Do it, baby, and give it to me."

Sam cried out Gabriel's name as he came hard inside him.

Gabriel soon lost control, coming hard as well on the couch once more when he felt his husband's release on his sensitive walls. "Uhhh, oh, honey! Saaaaammmm!"

Sam kissed Gabriel's shoulder softly. "All mine."

"Yes, all yours, Sam. Always yours."

Sam carefully pulled out of Gabriel, stretching out next to him to kiss him hard.

Gabriel smiled, and kissed Sam back, panting hard. "Love you...So good, hubby mine."

"Love you too, and you're amazing." Sam wrapped his arms around the angel. "I'm thinking it might be time for a nap now..."

"Mmm, yeah. I am tired, and think we need to have a rest; but learned no more messing with the car."

"Or that gorgeous butt gets turned nice and red and hot."

"I think you do get turned on seeing my butt all nice and hot."

"I do," Sam admitted, gently squeezing Gabriel's bottom.

Gabriel shivered and, with his husband's help, he got up and - with a sigh - waved his hand, looking a little sheepish when Sam growled after he'd cleaned the couch and their mess. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Thinking I might give you a few good swats for that. You know better."

Gabriel looked at Sam and bent over for him, knowing that his husband loved to spank him; but also was submissive. Gabriel wouldn't submit to anyone but Sam Winchester, and they both knew this.

Sam braced his hand on Gabriel's back, and brought his other hand down hard.

"Ohhh!" Gabriel grunted at the sting to his bared bottom, feeling Sam spank him hard.

Sam landed a good dozen hard smacks to his mate's bottom before he finally stopped. "Is that enough of a reminder?"

"Ouch! Yes. Can we please go back to bed?"

"All right." Sam pulled Gabriel gently into his arms to kiss him, before helping his mate up to bed.

Gabriel crawled into the large warm bed, panting a little with a groan; feeling tired but otherwise alright. "Mmm, I am getting big."

Sam stretched out next to Gabriel, pulling the angel into his arms. "You're still lovely."

"Hmm, my back hurts, honey."

"Not your butt?" Sam began to gently rub and massage his mate's back.

"Mmm...ohhh, yeah, that hurts too; but not as bad as the back aches right now."

Sam continued to gently knead Gabriel's back, looking a bit worried. "I wonder if anything caused that..."

"Just the baby is getting bigger, honey, so it is making my back hurt."

"I love you," Sam said, kissing Gabriel's shoulder.

"Mmm, love you too," Gabriel said, and soon yawned, feeling the need to sleep.

"Sleep," Sam said softly, kissing Gabriel gently.

Gabriel smiled, and soon was sound asleep in his husband's arms, making sure to push his backside against Sam as a hint to be held.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, kissing his neck softly, before he finally felt his eyes close and slipped into sleep, truly happy with his mate and their steadily growing family.


End file.
